


keep this with you

by mlmcowboy



Category: Dogma (1999)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, Lowercase, M/M, Trans!Loki, loki said wlw rights, trans author, very sweet i love my BOYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcowboy/pseuds/mlmcowboy
Summary: a secret. a few kisses. a rowdy group of friends. a very relieved and very loving pair of boyfriends.





	keep this with you

“i need to show you something.”   
  
the heat of loki’s breath against his ear is enough to have bartleby handing off his controller to jay and giving the gaping boy a half hearted shrug.    
  
“what the fuck, man? serendipity’s gonna kick my ass!”   
  
bartleby grins and shoots a wink at the aforementioned ass-kicker, who simply quirks her eyebrow and turns back to the t.v.   
  
“ _ bee _ ,” loki says urgently. bartleby whips around and nods once, twice, and they walk upstairs.    
  
what bartleby doesn’t see is the anxious smile tugging at the corners of loki’s mouth. he’s trying not to do that thing with his hand where he clenches and unclenches it, because bee knows him better than anyone else. he’s got all his little tics memorized. he can’t let him know he’s nervous.    
  
what loki doesn’t see is bartleby’s teeth worrying the tip of his tongue, hesitant excitement bubbling in his stomach. he feels lanky and out of place in his hoodie and jeans, even if loki’s wearing the same thing. whatever loki is showing him has to be important, and he feels underdressed.    
  
they step into loki’s room, and he looks up and down the hallway before closing the door. he takes a deep breath. bartleby doesn’t even have the time to say something stupid or inappropriate before loki is unzipping his hoodie and taking his shirt off.    
  
_ loki is taking his shirt off.  _ __   
  
he turns around to face bartleby, who’s staring at him blankly.    
  
loki has on a cropped, tan binder. he instinctively goes to cross his arms over his chest, but thinks better of it. no more hiding from bartleby. not anymore.    
  
his hands clench and unclench at his side. he’s really fucking nervous now. 

  
bartleby takes an...  _ aggressive _ step forward, which has loki taking one back. they continue this way until loki’s pressed up against the wall. bartleby has an open, curious look on his face. with just enough anger (or what loki thinks is anger, he can’t tell) simmering quietly underneath it for loki to be scared.    
  
_ fuck _ , he thinks.    
  
_ fuck. bartleby’s gonna kill me. i’m gonna die without ever getting stoned. i’m gonna die a virgin.  _ __   
  
_ i never even got to tell bethany that liz is totally into her.  _ __   
  
they’re both breathing heavy, making painful eye contact as neither of them say anything. loki really wishes he’d say something.    
  
“can- can i kiss you?” bartleby’s voice is velvet smooth.    
  
okay, well. he wasn’t expecting that.    
  
“yes.  _ yes _ ,” loki chokes out, half desperate.   
  
bartleby leans forward and places a kiss on loki’s neck. loki melts underneath him, tilting his head up towards the ceiling. he lets out a shaky sigh.    
  
_ this is good. this is better than expected. this is perfect.  _ __   
  
bartleby runs a finger just under the hem of loki’s binder. his teeth dig into loki’s neck with a smile.    
  
“no, no. not tonight. we have friends downstairs.”   
  
and just like that, bartleby’s fingers go back to tracing the muscles in loki’s stomach.   
  
because bartleby may be loud and obnoxious. he may be arrogant and stupid and kind of mean. he may be awkwardly good looking and he may stare at loki too much.    
  
but he’s nothing if not considerate. he’s nothing if not undyingly respectful of loki, and loki’s boundaries, of how far loki is willing to go. because this is new and weird and scary for both of them, but now bartleby knows even more so for his partner.    
  
so they kiss some more, and they’re aching by the end of it. the end of it being rufus and bethany threatening to break the door down if they don’t come back to the party soon.    
  
“we should go,” loki whispers. his chest is rising and falling against bartleby’s.    
  
“we should,” bartleby says. he’s found a spot, just beneath loki’s jaw, that makes loki squirm and moan and writhe. he won’t leave it alone.    
  
“off, off. come on, you horny bastard.”   
  
bartleby pushes himself off of loki, but not before planting one last kiss on his mouth and grinning wildly because of it. they both slip their shirts back on (when bartleby took his off is a mystery to both of them).

  
“how many people... know?”   
  
“just you, and bethany. and my parents. obviously.”   
  
bartleby rolls his eyes.    
  
“ _ obviously _ .”   
  
loki smiles, and something in bartleby cracks. in a good way, though. everything’s always good with loki.    
  
“thanks for trusting me with this.”   
  
and he is thankful, because he knows it must mean so much. it was the way loki did it, too. they hadn’t even labeled their thing yet, but loki had wanted bartleby to know something so intimate. he’d laid himself out in front of him and said  _ this is what i am, and this is what i have. take it or leave it, but i won’t lie to you anymore. _ __   
  
not that he was  __ lying before per se just... keeping something hidden. loki’s a boy, always has been, always will be. he just got there a little differently than bartleby did. and that’s fine.    
  
bartleby didn’t feel lied to, or cheated. he felt at peace. the easy smile that was on loki’s lips, the way he held himself with a little more confidence now, well. bartleby would burn all the continents if it meant loki would look like that all the time.    
  
“what’re you staring at, goofus?” loki says. he’s halfway out the door, looking disheveled and happy and like everything bartleby has ever wanted.    
  
“oh, you know. the world’s most handsome man.”   
  
loki blushes.    
  
they join the party downstairs, and they both feel so much lighter than before. they’re happy, they’re with their family, they’re a little bit in love, and they feel free.   
  
the feeling stays with them.

**Author's Note:**

> i *whips* have not started writing the next chapter of you say i’m in love yet!
> 
> anyways loki is trans everyone is alive and nothing hurts. hope you enjoyed! mwah
> 
> (anytime i have to describe ben affleck as good looking in any way a part of me dies.)


End file.
